plaguedworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Aalekh Kaswala
Aalekh Kaswala aka 'Snitch' is a character on Plagued created by Aalekh. Personality Aalekh is avid talker and can be witty, he is nice but he was never a socializer but a mothafucker. He is a loner and most people stay away from him unless they are fully naked. He doesn't mind company especially when they are naked but he doesn't see any need to look for it. He runs his life through the idea that the more people there are the more zombies are gonna attack him sexually. He's no stranger to seeing people eaten out and will not hesitate to pull the trigger onna nigger, it is survival of the fittest after all. He doesn't lend his trust easily but he does lend his dick and may not help you if your situation is to dire. He's here because he's a survivor not because he was a sympathizer. He is also incredibly observant and plans multiple venues of escape if a sexy masculine fuckbuddy wakes up after a long drinking night and will plan everything about before doign something like picking a residence. He likes bitches, hit them hard drop it low, open doors and hit da flo' he likes tits bitches. Crawl. History Aalekhs life before the zombies was a good one, drinking pussy-pops and all that shit. His mother had a successful business as a proffessional whore and his dad had just arrived from the military bringing with him pimps Aalekh would be interested in during his sexuality-searching days. He was like every other 15 year old. He was a straight A(ss) student, not particularly bad looking, especially in bed. His father taught him a great deal about weaponry and survival skills. Aalekh also took up a side hobby in martial arts which was something he loved to do. Not to mention fucking the bitches. Aalekh LOVED fucking bitches when he was young. He would often crawl into their laps as an infant. Of course he was twelve when it all went to hell. The dead began rising and everyone was scared. He was a zombie movie enthusiast so to his best knowledge you had to sever the head to kill zombies. His parents were still in the city when they came. So to escape they joined a group that fought it's way out. Only 2 people survived to the end him and another girl. His parents were killed and turned Aalekh had been the one to shoot them. After the escape they took a few supplies and headed on their way. Aalekh was never trusting and stuck by his large groups attract more theory. He and his gun which he had taken off his father is his only friend. He is 15 now and all he does is travel trying to avoid the lessers. He tends not to stray to far from safe haven and bitches in case he needs anything but mostly he just moves around the city with his pimp-party. He has met many people on his journeys and has been attacked as well. So long as they exist he'll never stop running. Weaponry Apache pistol with a Machete Dildo Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Characters Category:Active